NintenKingdom the Story
NintenKingdom the Story is a work of fiction written by Ice Cherbil and was posted in the Arts and Literature Board on September 17, 2008. It was completed on December 7th of the same year and contains exactly fifty chapters. Basic Storyline NintenKingdom is presented as a large kingdom with many different types of terrain and many cities and towns. The main protagionists are Ice Cherbil, Midna, Mike, and Ikarou as they discover the secrets of NintenKingdom and combat a group of seven demons, each of which embodies the seven deadly sins, which were created when members died and attempts to revive them have gone wrong. Chapter-by-Chapter Synopsis Chapter 1: The Moon of Night In the city of Cubicus to the east of Central City, we join our heroes as they comtemplate staying here for the night from a break for being on the run from some (currently) unknown force. They meet Tutankoopa, who tells them he's feeling bad vibes (paraphrasing here) from the moon and suggests they get inside and get some rest before departing, calling Lonely Yoshi on a cell phone and leaving for Central City (also referred to as Nintenkingdom City). After he leaves, a shadowy figure looks into the hotel rooms of the heroes and breaks a window. Chapter 2: The Admin's Warning We open with a meeting between Lonely and Tutankoopa within NintenKingdom Castle, which results in Tutan deciding to further investigate the heroes. The next morning, the heroes decide to go to Central City and try to cross the Virsnes Desert to do so when Tutan intercepts them. Tutan warns them that there have been killings going on in the city and tells them to do back to Cubicus. They refuse and continue, although Tutan does not hinder them further. Not knowing that Sparkle and Joe T. Melonberry are spying on them, the heroes are blown into a quicksand pit by a strange wind. Chapter 3: Wiiniidii, City of the Desert The heroes recover consciousness to find themselves in a hospital in the underground Wiiniidi City, a large mining city run and owned by Jirachi. After they turn down his job offer, Jirachi explains they can ride on the next delivery to Central City in three and a half hours; until then, they're free to make themselves at home. In NintenKingdom Castle, Racerdude and Lonely have a minor spat over a meeting. Back in the mines, Ice talks with a hard-working Monty Mole, where she learns Jirachi takes ninety percent of the profits. As the time to get back together for the ride out nears, an earthquake begins. Chapter 4: Tremors of the Sinking Our heroes and Jirachi grab a mine cart out of Wiiniidi City as the earthquake causes the entire city to collapse. The tremor is also felt by Lonely and other residents in Central City, and Lonely goes to meet with Tutankoopa; Racer chooses to stay behind. It is only with the attacks of Ice, Midna, and Jirachi that the heroes get out of the mines safely in time, where they meet Lonely and they go to the city together. It is revealed the earthquake was caused by a gigantic snake that turns into a copy of Lonely. Chapter 5: The Ancient Revival Ritual Lonely meets with the heroes in his office in NintenKingdom Castle, where they discuss the events that've occured to them and Lonely explains that sometimes, illegal rituals that attempt to revive the dead go wrong (listing a large number of percentages in the process) resulting in strange souless "artificial" beings, as well as some of the basic nature of these unbeings such as the inablity to be killed by normal means. He then directs them to the writings of Goomba Joe on the subject in the library and offers them rooms for the night. They accept and go to the library, where they find a huge section of Goomba Joe's work on that single subject ("What kind of freaky advanced rituals are these?" Ice comments) and the hours fly as they start reading. They decided to take one book back to their room. Chapter 6: Smoke, the Seven, and Magic After a talk with Lonely, the heroes return to the library, where they meet the mysterious admin Smoke, who is capable of turning any part of his body into smoke. After explaing everyone in the kingdom has some kind of magic power and that seven demons formed from failed rituals are taking the form of citizins of NintenKingdom, he suggests they don't go after them, but they remaind steadfast and Smoke gives them a book of of magic written by Tutankoopa, telling them they can each learn one spell from it, before departing through an air vent. Ice chooses an ice manipulation spell, Midna a mind control spell, Mike a hand-to-hand combat spell, and Ikarou's choice currently remains unknown as he requests more time from his friends to think about his choice. Chapter 7: Sinfull Embodyments Ice, Mike, and Midna decide to head out to Odsesseds City on their search for the seven demons. Midna returns to the library to retrieve Ikarou, who discovers that they themselves had created one of them, whom is fueled by the sin of evny. They join Ice and Mike outside and find "Lonely," who reveals himelf to be the demon Envy, formally known as King Doopliss; he was the shadowy figure in Cubicus the previous night. Envy attacks the heroes by turning into a Mega Unagii; the heroes respond by running until they fall into a large hole. Chapter 8: Back in Wiiniidii Remains The heroes land in the ruins of Wiiniidii City and decide to look around at least. They find Jirachi trying to gather all the money left lying around and talk with him. He had studied the seven sins and demons a month ago and, while not knowing their living identities, he knows how Greed and Gluttony came to be; Greed's story sound eerily similar to Jirachi's own. The heroes then suddenly forget what they were talking about; Jirachi says they were going to help him rebuild Wiiniidii City. Chapter 9: De ja vu After some cleaning up, the heroes take a break; Jirachi tells them to be quick. They take a mine cart to Central City and find it strage that they find it familiar even though they don't remember ever being there. Down in the mines, Jirachi grows upset that his "slaves" have run off and reveals that he is the demon Greed. He leaves the mines and runs into Envy, where they talk; it is revealed that Greed wishes of course to replace Pride as the leader, and Evny says he can get a promotion if he destroys Odsesseds City, where Goomba Joe lives. They depart for their target together. The heroes arrive at NintenKingdom Castle and an encounter with Tutan and Racer proves confusing; the result is that Racer, looking to get out of the castle, goes to Odsesseds City with the heroes to meet Goomba Joe. Tutan goes to tell Lonely of the encounter and ends up getting promoted to third in command. A brief cut to Goomba Joe reveals that Greed has arrived (by crashing through the window, no less), but Goomba Joe has telekinetic powers that manage to hold the demon off long enough to escape. The heroes are going through the desert, questioning why they felt they've been there before, when they encounter Envy, who explains that Greed's stomach eye stole their memories, although they're slowly returning. After a brief battle where Ikarou uses the spell he learned to blow Envy into putty, Envy decides to depart before the deja vu can wear off. Chapter 10: Gangsta Train Ride Part 1 The heroes and Racerdude board a train to Odsesseds City. After Ice and Racer have a chat where Racer learns why Ice is helping, he offers to keep quiet about the heroes doing illegal magic in exchange for them spying on Smoke. Ice agrees to his terms. It is then a gang of mobsters take over the train; Ice and Racer quickly rid themselves of two and everyone splits up to take out the rest. Ikarou destroys some by blowing them up, but Mike isn't so lucky and is captured. Ice and Racer go through the dining car, filled with people hiding under the table, on their way to the front. Chapter 11: Gangsta Train Ride Part 2 The leader of the mobsters, known only as Don, meets Mike when his mobsters bring him up, and they quickly engage in battle. Midna and Ikarou go on top of the train and just manage to duck to avoid hitting a tunnel. Inside the cars, Ice and Racer kill a mobster, and Ice notes that Racer kicked him when he was already dead, although she shrugs it off. Racer then demonstrates how overboard he can get when a ninja attacks them. Midna and Ikarou get to the front car to find Mike tied up; they quickly suffer the same fate. When Ice and Racer get to the front car, Don is tickling them with a feather. Racer attacks Don, taking the battle to the train roof, while Ice frees her companions. Chapter 12: Gangsta Train Ride Part 3 Racer learns/guesses Don was sent by Tutankoopa. The heroes join the battle on the roof and Ikarou is shot; Midna gets so angry at this he punches Don down through the floor back into the car. Midna takes Ikarou off for medical treatment while Don gets back on the roof, where he throws away his guns and pulls out a sword. He fights Mike down and seemingly dies when Ice blasts through his arm with ice shards, but gets back up and grasps his gun in his teeth to fire with; this attempt fails, but he manages to knock Racer and Mike close to the edge. As he's about to kick them off the train, Ice distracts them by stabbing him with an ice spear. Don then reveals everyone in NintenKingdom has a special power, and his is to heal completely, which he uses even though he seems reluctant. He tries to shoot Ice, but Racer hurls him to the back car, although both he and Mike are rendered unconscious by Don afterward. The train moves into a forest as Ikarou severs the connection Don's car has to the train, causing his car to fall behind and be rerouted at the next fork in the track, sending Don careeening over a cliff to his presumed death. Everyone has rested and recovered by the time the train reaches Odsesseds City and they depart. Chapter 13: Lust and her pet Gluttony The heroes and Racerdude see an explosion a short distance away and head toward it to find Goomba Joe battling Greed and Envy, although he seems to be holding his own. Ice and her friends learn not only is Jirachi Greed, but the entire trip into Wiiniidi was a set-up by the demons to eliminate them. Sparkle and Joe T. Melonberry arrive and are exposed as Lust and Gluttony, respectively. Gluttony tries to eat Goomba Joe, but he manages to reflect it. Chapter 14: The Secret of the Admins Back in NintenKingdom Castle, Lonely and Tut talk in the library. Tut is briefed about recent events concerning the mafia (namely Don being dead), and Lonely wants to rebuild Jirachi's city as well as build a new one for some friends. After Lonely hastially leaves, Tut picks up a book on the history of NintenKingdom and makes a startling discovery. He rushes out into the hall where he encounters Smoke; they decide they need to tell this discovery to somebody. In his office, Lonely calls Chomp and has him bar the doors to the castle, allowing the leader to catch Tut and Smoke and voice his suspicions that they were going to see Racer, although he lets them go afterwards. Wondering how Lonely found out, Tut and smoke hurry to the train station. Chapter 15: The Retreat The battle in Odsesseds City grows fierce as Greed uses his stomach eye's power to weaken his enemys' attacks and Gluttony tries to eat Midna's arm. Lust swings her hair around and Mike gets caught in her hypnotic love spell. Racer tells Ice that Goomba Joe is OK, and he'll take him back to Central City while the rest fight the demons, to which Ice responds, "LIKE HECK! RETREAT!" The heroes, along with Racer and Goomba Joe, get away, but the entranced Mike is left behind; Greed wants to kill him but is stopped by Envy, who wants to kill them all at once. The others regroup at Goomba Joe's house, but without knowing which of the demons was which he can't help them. They run the info to him and Racer looks uncomfortable as the Goomba starts. Meanwhile, Tut and Smoke arrive at Odsesseds on the train, discussing that along with the demons we already knew, Wrath is in town as well, and if they kill him, Lonely will be forced to promote them. Chapter 16: Rage of the Demon's Assassinator Goomba Joe explains how Lust's and Wrath's abilities work, along with how Pride and Wrath are supposidly the oldest having died only a few years after the kingdom's creation. Smoke and Tutan kick in the door and tell everyone to keep away from Racer. They toss Midna the book, whom reads aloud the startling discovery from earlier: that Racerdude helped create the kingdom hundreds of years ago. His cover blown, Wrath attacks with his sonic yell blasts, revealing during the battle that takes its toll on Goomba Joe's house that he was the one that hired the mafia to attack them on the train. Tut and Smoke are knocked out during the fight, and the heroes with Goomba Joe escape dragging them away as quickly as they can. Wrath grows furious that his opponents had fled and begins persuit, stopping to destroy every building on the way. Chapter 17: Panic at the Hospital Hoping to hide from Wrath as long as they can, the heroes head into a hospital and get Smoke and Tut into beds. Goomba Joe goes to fetch doctors and returns with Darktwo, Alex, Marik, and Amazee. Alex quickly takes interest in Ice and follows the heroes out while the other doctors get to work. Darktwo and Marik are working feverishly, but Amazee is slow and complains she is tired after moving only five feet. An explosion nearby alerts Wrath's nearby presence and Ice gets Alex working. Tut returns to consciousness as Amazee falls asleep in a chair. Smoke also recovers as Wrath draws extremely close. The admins and doctors leave the sleeping Amazee and follow the heroes out of the building. Wrath arrives in the room where Amazee is and shouts for Sloth to wake up and that she was supposed to kill the heroes and not sleep. Amazee/Sloth summons a motor scooter so she can follow Wrath out. The heroes and doctors reconviene outside the hospital where they decide to return to Central together and get to the train station with Wrath and Sloth in persuit. They climb on top of the train and Sloth follows by sprouting plane-like wings from the sides of her scooter while Wrath gets on the roof from the inside, trapping the heroes at the front of the train. A battle quickly ensues. Chapter 18: Escaping the Attack Smoke raises a smoke screen so everyone not a demon gets into the train. Upset, Wrath tells Sloth to take chase. The heroes hide from the Dayzee peering in the train windows as they forumulate their plan, simple as it is: stall long enough to get back to Central and hide in the luggage car. It is here they realize the doctors are missing, they being at the engine telling the engineer to floor it. Wrath and Sloth get into an empty car as the train reaches full speed and they split up going in different directions. Sloth arrives at the baggage car where the heroes and tells them to die quickly because she's tired. Guns pop from the scooter and open fire on the heroes, causing them to take cover. Sloth sets the luggage on fire with a laser gun and, satisfied she has killed them, departs. Wrath arrives at the front of the train where he confronts the doctors. When he tries to swipe at them, Alex tries giving him a dose of liquid mercury, which he just coughs up. Darktwo slams Wrath into the control panel, sending the train speeding out of control and thowing the engineer overboard, stunning the demon long enough for the doctors to head into the passenger cars. Back at the on-fire luggage car, we see a hole cut in the wall and the heroes climbing up on top while Sloth emerges and opens fire again. As the train approaches Central, they try to kill her with their attacks, but she just reforms every time. With her pray cornered, Sloth activates and fires her laser gun. Chapter 19: Mike's Return In one of the passager cars, we find Lust and the still mind-controlled Mike, and it's obvious Lust doesn't really enjoy the company. Everybody on the roof of the train heads back inside as Warth chases Alex; although Alex hits Wrath's eye with a needle, it doesn't do anything ("WHAT ARE YOU?" Alex demands, to which Wrath replies "ANGRY!"). The train screeches to a halt at Central City station, throwing everybody into the walls. The heroes and doctors quickly get out of the train, with Mike in tow, and get into town, where they find that while Lust's spell has worn off slightly, he still thinks she loves him. However, he still remembers what happens during that time; he met all seven demons and reveals that Pride knows them and is in fact waiting for them. Goomba Joe says Pride can wait until they've settled their business at NintenKingdom Castle. They get there and Mike and Ice leave everyone else in the guest quarters to find Lonely, which they succeed in the library with TailYoshi and Chomp Dude. The two believe they are intruders until Lonely says they're OK. Mike and Ice report that they know six of the seven's identites, but they haven't killed any yet. After Lonely sends Tail and Chomp to tend to the others, they continue that Racer is one of them; Lonely finds it hard to believe. They're having trouble finding Pride though. Tut and Smoke arrive to confirm Racer is Wrath. Although not convinced fully, Lonely has the sub-leaders put the castle on lockdown and move Mike and Ice to the second floor guest room. After they leave, Lonely calls Chomp on his phone and tells him that the evidence is strong that Ice is Pride and to lock everyone in the basement dungeon. Tail and Chomp burst into the guest room and explain their orders; Ice reacts by leaping out the window and starting to morph, with Mike following. Tail decides to go after them while Chomp takes the others to the dungeon. Chapter 20: The Ice Princess Mike catches up to Ice to find that she has transformed into a human. Goomba Joe had apprently taught her how to temporarily alter her DNA in secret before Wrath's attack. Since she is now unreconizable, she and Mike decide to head back. In Lonely's office, Sloth enters and reveals she knows about the escape, having witnessed it from her hover scooter, and Lonely, knowing Ice has changed form, accepts her help. Ice and Mike climb in a window and encounter Chomp, whom Ice prompty freezes solid. They head to the dungeon where they find the others in a large cell. Ice starts trying to freeze the bars so they can smash their way out, but Sloth interrupts and tries to stab Ice with blades on her scooter. Mike manages to intercept and distract her, leading her down another corridor, allowing Ice to break out everyone. Ice follows Mike and Sloth as the others head up to the main floor. In another part of the dungeon, Ice arrives to see Mike about to get impaled by Sloth's scooter only for Mike to sucessfully counter. Ice's assistance eventually allows Mike to destroy the scooter. Sloth begans to throw her petals at the heroes like ninja stars while walking toward them; Ice trips, allowing Sloth to get rather close. On the main floor, Tail arrives through the window to find a frozen Chomp and everyone else, who explain Sloth is in the dungeon with Ice and Mike; Tail is about to descend down to join the battle when Lonely stops him and starts to drag him up to his office. Ice is trying to crawl away from Sloth when Mike recovers and as he approaches the demon, several floors above Lonely suddenly throws Tail to the floor and runs downstairs. He arrives at the scene just as Mike succeeds in destroying Sloth. Enraged, Lonely drops a cage on them. He is, in fact, Pride, and is very mad that he lost one of his friends. Deciding to take care of them last, he heads back upstairs and lies to everybody else, saying he destroyed Sloth and Mike and Ice are now dead, and inviting the group up to the lounge on the top floor so he can explain in detail. Chapter 21: The Meeting of the Six Pride, still believed to be Lonely by the others, gathers everybody in the lounge upstairs and announces he will be heading out, telling Tut and Smoke to help them guard the castle if Wrath comes and then flying out the window. Down in their cell, Ice and Mike try everything in their power to break out to no avail, and finally resort to screaming for help. In the nearby forest, Pride meets with Lust, Gluttony, Envy, and Greed, followed shortly by Wrath. The meeting starts with the announcement of Sloth's death and quickly borders violent, but they come up with a plan to storm the castle; Pride will lead Tut out of the castle so Envy can go in as him. After deciding that all of them will contribute to the attack, Evny turns into a car the others sans Pride pile into to head back (with Pride flying ahead). At the castle, everyone is reading in the library when Midna and Ikarou hear a crash outside. Pride enters shortly afterwards with the announcement that Envy has been destroyed (never a bigger fib) and requesting Tut meet with him outside. Meanwhile, outside the castle the others arrive and Envy turns into Tut and heads into the castle. Greed rejoices being left in charge with Pride and Envy away, only for Lust to sic Gluttony on him. Chapter 22: The Plan, Part #1 Pride guides Tut right into the disguised Envy, where Pride knocks him out and disposes of him through a nearby window. The two demons return to the group, where Pride leaves Envy and departs. "Tut" summons multiple Chain Chomps and claims to be Pride, attacking the group. Down in the basement, Ice and Mike are trying to break out through a wall when Lust and Gluttony come down. After denying her partner from eating them, Lust uses her powers to put Ice and Mike in a trance and tells them to stay there while she goes to get a "nice surprise." Gluttony, however, quickly grows hungry, leading Ice to suggest they go up, get Lust, and head out to eat. Gluttony likes this idea, but he can't open the cage, so he goes to get Lust so she can open it. Meanwhile, the group of heroes have baricaded themselves in Lonely's office. Smoke and Tail head out the window to get help, while Marik and Goomba Joe disappear into a secret passageway behind the bookcase without anyone else noticing. Unable to tell the others where they are, they follow the passage until they get into the third floor's ventilation system. Through a hole in the castle wall, they spy Greed and Wrath patrolling outside as they move along. Wrath soons receieves a cell phone call from Pride, who tells them about the intruders, and Greed decides to race Wrath to them to see who gets to kill them. We go back to Envy as the Chomps break through the doors to find an empty office; the other have slipped onto a small ledge outside, but they haven't shaken the false Tut quite yet. Chapter 23: The Plan, Part #2 Marik and Goomba Joe emerge from the air vent into a doorless and windowless room. Inside in the center is a large glass box holding a golden box, both locked tight. The only vent out is high on the ceiling, so Marik has to give Goomba Joe a boost up so he can get inside. In the basement, Mike and Ice decide to dig their way out of their prison (apprently Lust's power has worn off by now) and go through the wall until they get to a pipe, which they rip open and freeze until it explodes, providing a path up. Up on the ledge, "Pride" Envy persues the group of heroes; he dives for them, causing them to burst into Tut's office. They hear a noise from the closet and open it to find a tied-up real Tut. They quickly untie them and he tells them the truth, that Lonely is Pride. Envy bursts in and resumes his normal form, saying he'll have to kill them for real now before turning into a large humanoid made of spiked balls and attacking. In the air vents, Greed darts along them until he finds Goomba Joe; the scientist quickly drops into a room below with the Jirachi in persuit, where he brings down some debris to hold the demon back until he can flee into the next room. Way off in the Xerboxus Mountain Range, Pride locates a black circle. He picks it up and joins it with a black square he's carrying, mentioning he only has to find the last two, before taking off in a southward direction toward the Advance Swamp. In the room with the locked boxes, Marik grows bored of his entrapment and comes up with a plan to escape; he pulles out his triangle-shaped Wish Stone with the hope it answers his prayers. Mike and Ice escape from the pipe to find Lusy and Gluttony waiting for them. The battle starts, but takes a nasty turn when Gluttony keeps eating everything they're throwing at them. Sequals and Other Related Material On the day the original story was completed, Mike started releasing chapters of a sequel to the story, NintenKingdom the Story 2: Rise of Tabuu. Also, Ice Cherbil has published her own independant sequel, NintenKingdom the Story Part 2: The Treasures of the Kingdom Barrier. Both stories, however, appear to have been discontinued. External Links NK the Story on NK64 (second topic) full text of story (currently in progress of posting) on Mt. Majesty Category:Story Topics